Freddy Meets Harry
by Flames In the Dark
Summary: Freddy Krueger goes to Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry, but he isn't going to learn or find new friends... he's there to find new meat! Two parts series.
1. Connecting Worlds

FREDDY MEETS HARRy By: Michael J. Gallant 

Based On The Character Created by:

Wes Craven & J.K. Rowling

1He could see those eyes a while ago; he knew where he had seen them before but wondered why he had seen them, those eyes that were magnified by the spectacles. He tried to remember whom those eyes belonged to, those blue eyes. He then remembered the name, which he had tried to remember for sixteen years ago, he smiled revealing his yellow crooked teeth, and then he vanished, leaving sign on the pavement, spelled in blood. The words that were spelled in blood were:

1, 2 Freddy's Coming For You. "Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione Granger, she was one of Harry Potter's best friends; Harry had just came out of the boy's toilets after vomiting. Harry didn't understand why he'd been puking, he didn't feel ill, all he felt was an extreme pain in his lightning shaped scar that was on his forehead, but he knew it wasn't because of Lord Voldemort, he was the evil lord who almost killed Harry five times, his scar didn't hurt because of him, it was something more evil, more disturbing and more hate. "Yeah" said Harry sounding as if he was about to vomit again. Harry walked to the window and looked outside, Neville Longbottom looking at his Remembrle. Harry also saw something else, he saw someone in a red and green striped sweater, he had a brown fedora hat on his head, he had a glove on his right hand, but the glove had knives on it, the knives were like his fingers. His skin was burnt; he was giving Harry the middle finger. "Harry" said Ron nervously. "Who is that?" asked Harry, pointing out the window. Ron looked out the window and said tauntingly, "That's Neville Longbottom. You know him. Remember?" Harry looked out the window and only saw Neville. "But there was a burnt weird man out there" said Harry confused. "Sure there was" said Ron quickly, rolling his eyes. THERE WAS ASSHOLE! "Did you hear that?" said Harry, he looked out side the window and saw Neville Longbottom looking around, scared. 

Neville heard it too, thought Harry.

2

It was 11: 34 P.M and Marcus Flint (Quidditch captain of the Slytherin Team) was dreaming peacefully (a grey dog eating a cat), he then saw the dog's black eyes turn grey.

"What the hell-"

"Shut- up, that's what I say Buck-Tooth rabbit!" said the gray dog, its body started to change, the dog's fur melted and was replaced with burnt skin, the dog change, then a huge brown fedora landed on the dog, the brown hat started to shrink, the hat was then on a burnt man's head, he was wearing a red and green striped sweater, the brown fedora was on top of his head, long black pants, black shoes. The man's eyes were grey, he had a burnt hook nose, burnt pointy ears, crooked yellow teeth, he had a glove on his right hand that had reinforced steel on it, but the glove had four 10- inched blade on the fingers of the glove. "Want a carrot Buck-Tooth?"

"Wh- who are y- you" stuttered Flint.

"I am the Dream Master, I am the so- called 'Filthy Child Murderer,' Marge Thompson called me that, she wasn't lying either but- I am Freddy Krueger, and you are Marcus Flint, and soon you will be dead" said the burnt man smiling. He raised his claw which was located on his right hand and pointed the blades at Flint.

"SHIT!" screamed Flint, he started running.

"Oh, are you shitting yourself, let me help clean that up Shitty-Pants!" said Freddy, a bone- chilling mirth echoed through the air. "Flint, I'm not done talking to ya!"

Flint looked back and saw him just standing there still smiling his terrifying grin. Flint turned his head forward and saw the blades.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his silvery chair in his office; his long slivery beard was hanging from his chin and was lying peacefully on the ground.

"Albus" said a voice that sounded like Harry Potter's, Dumbledore looked around quickly. "And no, this is not Harry, I'm just messin' with ya man."

"Then who is this?" yelled Dumbledore.

"You should know," said the voice, the voice seemed to get into a lower tone.

"Wait- it can't be! You are dead! You are dead!"

"I can't die, I think I told you that about three times last time I saw you, wasn't that when you dropped that Harry kid at the Dursleys'. Why is it that someone like me doesn't die, it's like 'what the hell', but what about that Voldemort dude, huh? He never died, but nobody gives him a quivery voice saying 'but you're dead'. That's bullshit!" said the low voice.

"What did you do to the Dursleys?" yelled Dumbledore."Who said I did anything to them, but if you don't watch it, Justine Finch- Fletchley will be next!" Freddy yelled so loud Dumbledore wouldn't be surprised one of the children heard him. "JUSTINE!"

"Why do you do this?" asked Dumbledore.

"Because I was born to do this" said Freddy as if it was so obvious and Dumbledore was like the only person alive who didn't know this. "Well bye." There was a loud crack and then silence.Dumbledore knew now that there was a force of evil that made Voldemort look like a worm and he is in Hogwarts.

3

Before Harry saw the bloody message on the wall in the hallway, he was walking with Cho Chang, see Harry had a crush on her, and she was the Ravenclaw Team Seeker.

"Anything new happened Harry?" asked Cho with a face Harry wish he could look at every minute of the day. Harry wanted to tell her about him vomiting but he knew she would say it was just a little Wizard flu, but he knew it was not even close to the Wizard flu, and it would be a strange thing to say to the person you had a crush on. It'd be like _I was puking my guts out yesterday, what do you say about that?_

"Not much" Harry lied.

"Did you have weird dream last night?" asked Cho with a curious face, Harry did have a weird dream, he was in a boiler room and a guy that looked exactly like the guy he saw outside giving him the middle finger singing a very peculiar song.

"Yes, it was about a burnt man wearing a red and green jumper, he had a weird looking brown hat on his head, he had knives for fingers" said Harry watching Cho's face change from curiosity to scared.

"I had the same dream, only the burnt man told me to tell you 'long time no see son of James and Lillian Potter,' " said Cho frightened. She looked out in front of them and screamed at what she saw, Harry looked in front of himself and saw Flint, nailed to the stone wall, his eyes had been popped or stabbed out, his mouth wasn't attached, and there was words written in blood on the stone wall over Flint.

Harry read:

1, 2

Freddy's Coming for You.

3, 4

Better Lock You're Door.

5, 6

Grab You're Crucifix.

7, 8

Gonna Stay Up Late.

9, 10

Never Sleep Again.

Cho turned around and collapsed to the ground.

Nailing a person to that stonewall you would need lots of force, what on this world could do that, Harry knew it wasn't Voldemort.

The whole school knew about the gruesome death of Marcus Flint, and most of them said it was by Voldemort changing his name to Freddy, but then they realized that Voldemort was a big fan of the Slytherin House and why would he kill a Slytherin, now they are saying who the Hell is Freddy.

"Who do you think did that to Flint?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione. Ron said that the "Freddy" name was a code name for whomever.

"I don't know," said Hermione Granger. She said it was ingenious for someone to change his name for no one would know who he was.

Harry was positive it was by the burnt man who had the long knives like fingers.

Then these words popped into Harry's head.

"FRED CHARLES KRUEGER! ELM STREET, SPRINGWOOD, OHIO!" screamed Harry, his face had gone red, and Harry didn't understand why he yelled out those words.

Fred Krueger.

_Fred Krueger._

_Fred Krueger!_

_Fred!_

_Krueger!_

_Freddy!_

_Krueger!_

_Freddy Krueger!_

_FREDDY KRUEGER!_

"Who's Fred Krueger, Harry?" asked Ron

"The murderer of Marcus Flint" said Harry unconfident about it.

"Last night I had a dream about a guy named Fred Krueger trying to kill me, he had knives for fingers" said Hermione, she looked shock to see Harry's face stunned.

"Me too" said Harry, he then heard a bone- chilling laugh echo through the air.

"COME AND FIND ME!" chortled the low voice.

Ron turned around and started walking away.

"Ron, did you dream about the same guy" Harry called out to Ron. Ron then did something Harry never thought he would ever see by him, Ron gave Harry the middle finger.

"What's going on?" said Harry.

4

Harry woke to hear a Muggle (non- magic folk) song coming from outside the Gryffindor House, the song was "The Way I Am."

Harry got out of his bed, went down stairs, he was stunned to what he saw, the Fat Lady on the painting was facing him and her neck had been cut by some sort of blade.

The painting opened up and Harry saw some burnt man dancing and lip singing the song.

"Are you Fred Krueger?" asked Harry.

The burnt man looked at Harry with a freaky grin, he raised his claw which was on his right hand and pointed the four 10- blades at Harry, there was a loud crack, Harry looked around and was shocked at where he was, he was in a boiler room, he didn't even know Hogwarts had a boiler room.

The burnt man lowered his claw and said, "Yes, I am the great, awesome, amazing Fred Krueger, but please call me Freddy, everyone does."

He snapped his finger on his left burnt hand and then the song stopped.

"You're the guy who killed Marcus Flint," said Harry.

"Yah, so" said Freddy, rolling his gray eyes.

"Yah, so. YAH, SO! YOU KILLED A KID!" screamed Harry.

"Child, a kid is a baby goat, and as I repeat, yah so. It was just a buck- tooth rabbit, it wasn't like he was important, he would never get everyone remember me" said Freddy, angry.

"Remember you?" said Harry confused.

"Yes, I should be remembered, I tried to get everybody to remember me back in the nineties but my own daughter stabbed the piece of dynamite in my chest in the real world. You see, I was famous once, before and after I died. That stupied Nancy girl was the first person to embarrassed me by defeating me, but I got her back, I killed her friends and mother, but the same thing after year after year, they kept on killing me, and I want the world to remember me, if I can't get them to remember, I will make these vermin remember by murdering the children one by one" said Freddy grinning.

Harry grabbed his wand, pointed it at Freddy and said, "Avada Kedavra" and green bolt shot out of Harry wand and hit Freddy right in the face, Freddy fell back, the Avada Kedavra curse is unforgivable curse, this curse can kill anyone.

Harry put his wand away and sighed of relief, but then he saw Freddy stand up.

"I already told you. I CAN"T DIE!" yelled Freddy. "They tried burning me, they tried burring me and my favorite, they tried holy water, but I keep on ticking asshole."

"But I did the Avada Kedavra curse on you-"

"Aren't you wondering how you did it?"

Harry thought about it for a minute, how did he do that curse?

"This is all a dream Harry" Freddy started chortling. "You and I can do anything in a dream, are you that dumb."

Harry looked up and said "Burn" and then the ceiling caught on fire,

"See, and nice one, we can do anything" Freddy snapped his fingers on his left hand, there was flash of white light and Harry saw that they were in the Great Hall. "But you're problem is I can do more, you may believe it's not fair but it is." Freddy started grinning

"So your telling me is that you are just going to kill us one by one, right," said Harry."Yes."

"This is all a dream, this is not real, I just having a bad dream" panted Harry.

Freddy walked up to Harry and then he spoke, "If this is not real. FEEL THIS!"

Freddy raised his claw and slashed Harry's right arm, the most pain Harry ever felt ever in his life just occurred in his right arm, blood oozed all over Freddy's claw and Harry's arm, Harry stumbled back in pain and grabbed his painful wound.

"But how, this is all a dream" said Harry in pain.

"I can turn your dream into reality," said Freddy Krueger.

Now this is some messed shit, Harry thought.

"Now after you're friends wake you up, I am going for Justine Finch- Fletchley" Freddy then raised his claw and slashed Harry's face. Harry grabbed Freddy's fedora.

"Harry, are you okay, wake up, said Seamus Finnigan.

Harry jumped up and screamed.

"Calm down Harry, it was only a dream" said Ron.

Harry looked at his right arm and saw four bloody cuts on his right arm, Harry then asked, " Is my face okay?"

Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasly and Neville Longbottom, all of their faces turned from calm to frightened.

"Harry, what happened to you're face?" asked Dean.

Harry then knew that his dream was real, the pain, Freddy Krueger.

"Justine!" said Harry.

"Justine Flinch- Fletchley?" asked Seamus.Harry jumped up, opened the door, and ran down the stair, the painting opened suspiciously, but Harry was to keen into saving Justine. Harry ran down the corridors toward the Hufflepuff House, he finally got to the painting, he swore the painting was a badger, he started banging on the painting, the badger looked at Harry frightened.

"Open up, I have to get in!" yelled Harry, the painting opened up, a girl with drossy hazel eyes and long blonde hair, she said, "What do you want?"

Harry ran by her, up the stair and ran to the door to the Boys Command Room, he opened the door and blood splashed all over his face, and he couldn't see anything because the blood was covering his moon shaped glasses. He heard blood- shattering screams. Harry knew exactly what had just happened, he grabbed his glasses, put his hand down and saw just barely, Justine's arms being sliced off of his body.

5

"Harry, how did you know about Justine getting killed?" asked Hermione, the whole school now was dipped in fear, and Harry told Professor McGonagall about Freddy Krueger, her face went deathly white, she told Harry to go back to his Command Room and try not to fall asleep, she ran toward Dumbledore's Office.

"I dreamed it," Harry said, he knew he sounded like a crazy wizard but he did, "some guy named Freddy Krueger, he had a glove which had four 10- inched blades, he used the blades like fingers, he wore a red and green striped sweater and had a brown fedora."

"Freddy Krueger, I dreamed of the exacted same guy," said Hermione.

"You dreamed of Freddy Krueger?" asked a familiar voice, Harry and Hermione turned to where the voice came from, it was Draco Malfoy, he was in Slytherin, and he was the snobbiest kid Harry had ever met.

"Yah, what do you know about him?" asked Harry.

"I know more then you do," said Malfoy.

"So tell us," said Hermione.

"Freddy Krueger was a child murderer in the Muggle World, he killed at least twenty kids in Springwood, and something went wrong and he was sent free when they found him, a mob of parents found him in abandoned boiler room, they burned the abandon boiler room down, with him in it, but that was only the beginning, he came back for revenge, but this time he came back in the dreams of the children and killed them in their dreams, but every time they kill him he keeps on coming back, he can't die" said Malfoy with a half grin.

"You're lying," said Hermione.

"You can ever ask the Teachers, Freddy Krueger is known in the Muggle World and in our world, the fear, the name, and they prayed to God that he would never come into our world but it seems he did. If you thought Voldemort is evil, you never met Freddy" said Malfoy. "The rhyme they found on the stone wall where Flint's body was, it's his sign, which means he's here."

"And how do you know all of this?" asked Harry.

"I heard Professor Snape talking about him with Dumbledore" said Malfoy.

"So they know," said Harry.

"Well it seems," said Malfoy. Harry wheeled around and started walking toward Snape's classroom after five minutes he reached Snape's classroom, he was talking to Dumbledore.

Snape turned his head to face Harry and said, "Go back to you're house Mister Potter."

"No" said Harry.

Snape's pale face got red.

"What did you say to me?" said Snape.

"How do you know about Freddy Krueger?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore faced Harry, Snape looked scared, Dumbledore even looked scared, and he was the greatest wizard of all time.

"How do you know about it?" asked Snape.

"Malfoy told me and he was dreaming about him last night."

"It answers why the cuts on you're face and arm," said Snape.

"Answer me!" said Harry.

"Every wizard and witch has heard of him," said Dumbeldore.

"I just found out about him last night!"

"Because we tried to make the kids not to fear him" said Dumbledore.

"Why would you not want us to fear him but we can fear Voldemort, Death Eaters or Dementors -"

"Freddy Krueger is worse then them, he can kill them, he can even kill us, and no one has killed him and gotten away with it. Fear is what makes him stronger, you fear him he get s stronger you. He taunts you first and kills you!" yelled Snape; his face went white, probably because he yelled loud enough for the other kids to heard him. "Harry, he was there when Voldemort killed you're parents, he fid in the shadows, waiting, he knew what you could do, he waited for you to stop Voldemort, we still don't know what you did Harry, but when Voldemort was gone, he tried to kill you, Snape came in time to stop him but when Hegrid came and brought you to the Dursleys' where me and Professor McGonagall waited for you, Freddy followed Hegrid to the Dursleys'. But for some reason he didn't try to kill you, he said 'One day, when his heart is full, I will come to claim what I should have'" said Dumbledore. "It seems his back" 

"But why does he want me!" yelled Harry.

"Is it really hard to understand, if he kills you fear were drill through everyone in our world, then with all that fear he'll be unstoppable, and then he can do more then just taunt, he could then kill us" said Snape.

"You knew about this and you never told me," said Harry.

"You had Voldemort to worry about, we didn't want you to worry about someone who might come to Hogwarts" said Dumbledore.

"But he is" said Harry.

"We know, and we'll try to do our best magic to stop him," said Snape.

"So what do the students do?" said Harry.

"Just go back to you're Dormitory" said Snape.

Harry turned around and headed toward the Griffindore Dormitory.

Harry went up to his bed and looked around, he saw nothing, he looked under the covers, and he almost jumped back at what he saw. He saw a brown fedora hat, Freddy's hat, but how did it get under his covers, the last thing Harry remember holding in his dream was the hat, WAIT! Harry figured it out, if he could bring Freddy's hat in the reel world that means he can bring Freddy himself into the real world.

Harry went to grab it but then a claw burst out of his bed and grabbed the hat and pulled the hat into the bed.

"NO!" screamed Harry.

"You better sleep Harry," said a voice and- "IT'S FREDDY! DON'T SAY 'SAID A VOICE!' IT IS FREDDY!"

Okay!

"Good!"

Harry ran out of the room and down the stairs, but then a claw grabbed his foot as he was running down the stairs, he tripped and started rolling down the stairs painfully.

Harry got to the bottom and looked at the stairs, he saw Freddy walking down the stairs toward him, and Harry very quickly started crawling back as quickly as he could.

Freddy was grinning.

"You can't kill me Harry, I am immortal Harry, nothing can kill me, nothing will stop, and namely not a little four eyes freak that has a scar on his forehead that looks like an N" said Freddy, still grinning and still walking down the stairs.

"It looks like a lightning bolt," said Harry.

"Yah, we can really tell," said Freddy dumb like.

"I know you're secret now Freddy" said Harry.

Freddy stopped awkwardly, his face changed from joyful to curious. Freddy's gray eyes watched Harry curious.

"What," said Freddy slowly?

"You're weakness is fire, and that you can be bring into the real world," said Harry, grinning.

Freddy let out a high- pitch chortle; he grabbed his stomach as if keeping himself from laugh so hard that his stomach would fall off.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME LIKE THAT!" chortled Freddy, he stopped laughing but grinned, "how many times do you think people did that to me, lets think of all the times I died. First burned to death by the parents, defeated by Nancy Thompson, burned again by Jessie, buried by some teens, holy water from Alice Johnson, trapped in side my Mom, blown up by my daughter, stabbed in the back by my claw by Jason Voorhess and got my head chopped off by some girl, now you think you can kill me. WELL!"

Harry then screamed.

"Harry are you okay," said Ron, he ran up to Harry.

"Freddy" said Harry.

Ron looked at the stairs and saw no one.

"No one's there Harry" said Ron.

Harry looked at the stairs and saw nothing.

"Ron pleases listens."

"I'm listening," said Ron.

"I know you had a dream of Freddy Krueger, but you got to help me kill him once and for all. I need you to unlock the door that Fluffy is in. And I need you tell people not to fall asleep, and I need you stand guard when I go to sleep, when it looks like a struggle wake me up, okay" said Harry.

Ron looked as if he was trying to put all of this in his head

"Okay Harry."

6

Harry walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall, and he saw Freddy standing the Teacher's Table.

"You're finished Krueger!" yelled Harry.

"Oh, really, well then you should look at this!" said Freddy, he snapped his fingers and a cage popped up, inside the cage was Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, Collin Creevey, Hermione Granger, and Cho Chang.

Ron really tells everybody not to fall asleep, Harry thought.

"I wonder who should be first, Fatty, Kid who keeps blowing things up in his face, Deanny boy, short kid, Know it all Mudblood- I don't got a clue where you guys get these kind of names, or should it be Mister Potter's girlfriend, yes I think it should be Chinese freak" Freddy snapped his finger and Cho was standing in front of him.

"Harry, help" said Cho, frightened.

"Harry please save my Chinese butt, shut- up, this gets old, for once could there be one guy who says just kill her or something, you know what little girl, you're selfish" said Freddy, he put his claw on Cho's neck.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" yelled Harry.

Freddy started poking Cho all over her face.

"I'm touching her, I touching her, and you said don't touch her, you know what Harry, you're like everyone else I killed, you worry to much about the big blue eyes and not yourself, that is what is going to be you're down fall Harry" said Freddy. There was a large flash of light. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Freddy then fell to the ground, revealing…

"Dobby?" said Harry, it was the protective house- elf that tried saving Harry's life by braking his arm or something that.

"Mister Potter" said Dobby, grinning.

"I'll 'Mister Potter' you Dobby!" yelled Freddy, he jumped toward Dobby but then Cho kicked Freddy in the face. "STOP THAT!"

Cho ran up to Harry and hugged him; Dobby unlocked the cage door, letting Harry's friends out. They all ran up to Harry.

Harry looked at where Freddy lay he wasn't there anymore.

"So this is what you guys look like up close, hah skin" said a low voice, everybody turned around and saw Freddy.

"The freak licked me!" said Dean.

"Hah, you're lucky that it wasn't on the phone," said Freddy.

"Phone?" said Dean.

"See, and you guys say Muggles are dumb," said Freddy.

"You're through Krueger," said Harry.

"How do you get a one armed man out of a tree?" asked Freddy.

"How?" said Dobby.

"Wave to him," Freddy started waving at them.

Harry blinked and he was falling off of the Whomping Willow. He saw his friends fall off to; all of them were falling headfirst.

"So how's things been Harry" said Freddy as if talking to an old pal. Freddy was falling right beside Harry. "Hah, did you see that new horror movie 'Rob Zombie's House Of Thousand Corpses,' oh, good, but I've done worst, I still don't know what so important about little kids-"

Harry punched Freddy in the face.

"Wow, the freak has a good punch, do it again, DO IT AGAIN!" yelled Freddy joyfully.

Harry through a fist at Freddy but his head moved.

"Hah, the Chinese brat that you have a crush on isn't she a year older then you. And you house- elf, don't start!" said Freddy, he knew somehow that Dobby was about to hit Freddy again with magic, and Dobby did.

"That's it!" yelled Freddy, he started squeezing his fingers together and Dobby grabbed his neck and started coughing.

Harry figured it out; Freddy was choking Dobby with some kind of force. Harry through another punch but Freddy dodge it.

"STOP IT!" yelled Harry.

"I will," said Freddy, grinning.

Harry grabbed Freddy's arms and pulled him toward him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Freddy yelled.

"RON, WAKE ME UP!" screamed Harry, "you're finished Krueger, when I wake up, they will wake up."

"Ha!" yelled Freddy, "you still don't get it." Freddy raised up his claw.

"RON!" yelled Harry.

"You're finished Potter" said Freddy, he through his claw down and…

"AAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Harry jumped up and hit head to head with Ron.

"Ouch!" said Ron.

"Where is he!" said Harry.

"He's not here Harry and ah!" yelled Ron he fell to the ground, Harry got up and ran to the end of the bed, he saw Freddy's claw holding up Ron's leg and dragging him under the bed. Harry grabbed Ron's hands and started pulling.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" screamed Harry.

Dean and Seamus jumped up and both of them said at the same time, "THAT WAS A WEIRD DREAM, WAIT, YOU DREMT IT TOO, and COOL!"

"Guys" said Harry, Dean and Seamus ran up to Harry grabbed Ron's hands too and all three of them started pulling, Freddy finally let go, Harry didn't understand why because even with the strength of Dean and Seamus it still felt like pulling a gigantic rock.

Freddy crawled out and stood up, "You brought me into this filthy world, now I have another joke. When did Pinocchio find out he was made out of wood, when his right arm caught on fire."

"RUN!" screamed Harry, they ran out of the room, meeting the rest of the Griffindores down in the lobby.

"What's all the fuss Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Harry, you look like you saw Voldemort," said Hermione.

"Everybody run!" yelled Harry.

"Gosh, I can get use to all of this," said Freddy, walking out of the boy's sleeping room. "Hay, victims!"

"Who is that?" asked Ginny.

"Freddy Krueger and right now RUN!" yelled Harry, but it was too late, Freddy sat on the railing and slid down the railing on his bottom.

Harry opened the painting and yelled, "EVERYBODY HURRY!"

"Wait, come on, anyone here know how to play skin the cat?" said Freddy grinning.

All the Griffindores screamed and ran out, Harry was yelling, "EVERYBODY WAKE UP!"

Freddy was chasing them; he was dancing and chasing them at the same time.

Peeves popped up in front of everybody, scaring all of them, Peeves the poltergeist, a little man in a bell- covered hat and orange bow- tie, he irritated everybody at Hogwarts except the Slytherin's Ghost, The Bloody Red Baron, that is the only person he listened to.

"What are you guys running from?" asked Peeves.

"Him" said Harry, pointing at the joyful Freddy, everybody ran through or around Peeves. Peeves stayed where he was grinning.

Freddy was right beside Peeves when he chortled, "What's so scary about this guy, he looks like my grandfather, and look at that weird hook nose." Freddy came to cartoonish stop, Freddy looked at Peeves. "Ha! You don't scare me, what are you going to do, poke me with you're nose!"

Freddy grabbed Peeves' neck with his claw, Freddy grinned.

"But how-"

"How can I grab you're neck, I'm dead too buddy, and no, I'm not going to poke you with my nose" Freddy said, but then a light came out of Freddy claw and went inside Peeves, he screamed in pain and Freddy laughed at Peeves, soon Peeves wasn't there anymore.

"Now those kids" said Freddy, he took off and tried to follow them.

7

Griffindores were being followed by the Ravenclaws, and they were being followed by the Hufflepuffs and they were being followed by the Slytherins. They were screaming all the way to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore walked down the stairs, he knew why they were screaming, he said, "Okay, everybody go to the Great Hall, me and the staff will look for him, Hegrid will guard you, he'll be there in a minute or two, but right now get to the Great Hall quickly."

All the kids ran to the Great Hall.

After three hours of looking, all the teachers went the Great Hall.

The kids waited for Dumbledore to say something.

"We couldn't find him, but I think it would be good for all of us to stay here tonight!" said Dumbledore.

"Great idea, round of applause!" yelled a low voice from above them, everybody looked up and saw Freddy holding onto a star.

"That's impossible, the ceiling is enchanted, those stars aren't reel" said Hermione.

"Haven't you learned anything, wizards and witches, they shouldn't be reel, ghosts, me, screw reality!" yelled Freddy, he jumped off the star and landed behind the crowd of children.

"Krueger!" yelled Hegrid.

"Uh shut- up, that's all I've been hearing today, Krueger this, Krueger that, Krueger killed who, I said call me Freddy," he said.

"Why are you here!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Wait, I got a present for Harry," said Freddy, he started digging down his pants and grabbed something, he pulled his hand out, he was holding Dobby, who looked dead. "Nice house- elf, really tried to stop me from killing you Harry." Freddy threw the dead house- elf into the crowd. "And what was you're question Albus buddy."

"I AM NOT YOU'RE BUDDY AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!" roared Dumbledore.

"You didn't have to shout, I said I'd be back to claim what's mine" said Freddy, he rolled his claw over and made the blades point at Harry.

"HARRY IS NOT YOUR'S, HE DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE EXCEPT HERE WHERE HE FEELS BELONGED!" roared Dumbledore.

"If you can't remember, I'll tell you, remember when Voldemort gave Harry some of his power and gave Harry that lightning scar, remember who sliced and diced Voldemort, remember who had Harry in his arms right before you came along, remember who put some of himself in Harry, he's mine because I gave him a little of Freddy" said Freddy, half way grinning.

"ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS TURN HIM INTO YOU!" roared Dumbledore, getting louder each time.

"No, I want to show him his parents. Harry, you're parents are still alive, all I want to do is bring you back to you're parents" said Freddy, sincerely.

"You're lying!" said Harry. Freddy brought back his claw, and grabbed his hat and put it down to his stomach, he looked down, and he dug his claw into his hat and pulled it back, holding Harry's parents.

"You can be with them, if you for fit you're magic powers" said Freddy, watching Harry closely.

"It's a trap Harry," said Cho.

"Shut- up you Chinese brat!" said Freddy. "All you've been doing is being a brat, just- wait, just I don't know, ah, sorry, hah, ha."

Everybody looked at him with a strange look on they're face.

"Tuff crowd, tuff crowd" said Freddy, "okay, nothing."

"You're lying, I was there, Lillian and James died in the hands of Voldemort!" yelled Hegrid.

"For once you didn't call, 'He Who Must Not Be Named,' in that groggy voice, did I say that right, I think I did" said Freddy, his look kept on changing. Freddy let go of Harry's parents and they fell into the hat and Freddy put the hat back on his bald burnt head.

"LEAVE NOW OR I WILL-"

"Or what, what are you going to do Albus, you couldn't protect them back then from Voldemort, what are you're chance protecting them from little ole Freddy Krueger" Freddy interrupted Dumbledore with great pride.

Dumbledore grabbed his wand and raised it, pointed it at the grinning Freddy and blue light burst out of the wand and hit Freddy in the chest.

Freddy went flying back and went through the windshield behind the staff table. All the kids cheered in victory but it was short, Freddy climbed back through the shattered window and onto the table, he stood up and yelled, "WOW! That was fun, I still expected better from you Albus, but that was fun!"

"So you are the great Freddy Krueger?" said Malfoy, he started circling Freddy watching him with great interest, Freddy looked confused and flattered by the questioned.

"Yep," said Freddy.

"You look like an idiot to me," said Malfoy, Freddy turned his head to look at Malfoy with the evil eye.

"Excuse me," said Freddy, clinging the blades on his claw together.

"You heard me retard," Malfoy went to far now, Freddy stabbed Malfoy in the chest with his claw; blood from his chest went all over Freddy's claw.

Freddy looked at Harry grinning and said, "You'll be next four eyes."

To Be Continued.


	2. The Last Battle

Freddy Meets Harry

Part 2

8

Harry watched as Malfoy gurgled blood out of his mouth, Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he ran up to Freddy and jumped on his back, Freddy pulled back his claw and let Malfoy fall to the ground.

"Hah, Harry, what's up!" said Freddy grinning, he tried to grabbed Harry but he couldn't, but Harry didn't notice his left hand, Freddy grabbed Harry and pulled him in front of himself. Freddy looked at the crowd and back at Harry, he put his mouth up to Harry's ear and said, "They worship you Harry, they love you, they loved you ever since you were a baby."

Freddy raised his claw and through it down but right before it hit Harry it stopped for some reason, Freddy looked behind himself and saw Hegrid holding his right arm, he let go of Harry.

Hegrid was a big man, but that didn't scare Freddy, he kept a straight face, looked at his arm and then back at Hegrid.

"How long do you plan on holding my arm," said Freddy, Hegrid then through Freddy onto a table, Freddy got up and said, "it seems like you still use you're strength against people, still got the umbrella eh, wink, wink, ha! Say something funny, come on, you said something funny when they started asking you questions, you said something and then you said, 'I shouldn't of said that,' you don't plan onto do you, eesh, every time when somebody sees me it becomes a serious thing, do I look that serious."

There was a pause as everybody looked at Freddy.

"Don't answer that," said Freddy.

"I killed you all those years ago," said Hegrid.

"You thought you're umbrella was going to kill me, how dumb are you," said Freddy. Hegrid started walking toward Freddy, but Freddy jumped into the air and landed behind Hegrid, Freddy then stabbed Hegrid in the back with his claw, the claw seemed to go in deeper by every second.

"NNNNNOOOO!" yelled Harry; he was about to run up to Hegrid to help him, but then Ron, Seamus, Dean and the rest of Harry's friends held him back. The teachers knew there was nothing they could do.

Freddy looked at him confused, he rolled his eyes, he then said, "I have a question, if all of you guys love him, why aren't you trying to stop me."

Blood squirted all over Freddy's face, he pulled back his claw and started walking toward the kids, they started running away except Harry, he just stood there watching Freddy in anger. Freddy walked up to Harry, towering over him.

"You held him back?" asked Freddy, no one answered. "Well who ever it was I will kill you, you should of let him do what his heart told him to do, and when that happens, you can't hold him back, hi Harry."

Harry couldn't keep his anger anymore, Harry started to punch Freddy, Freddy looked shock by it, Harry proceeded to punch on Freddy, the punches made Freddy go back, Harry punched Freddy in the face and made him stumble back.

"Wow! That was good!" said Freddy grinning.

Harry pulled out his wand.

"Ah, if you were sleeping, do you go to sleep with you're wand, if not, how do you have it?" asked Freddy, but Harry didn't care, a green light burst out of Harry's wand and hit Freddy in the chest.

"Everybody, get out of here, I got an idea!" yelled Harry, he ran toward the crowd and got them to run out, he ran up the moveable stairs and ran to the third floor corridor on the right- hand side, he opened the door and unlock the lock on the door Fluffy was behind.

"Hello Harry," said Freddy, it seemed that Freddy chased Harry all the way up there, he started walking toward Harry, "did you really think you were going to kill me Harry, I can't D-I-E, die remember."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" asked Harry.

"Because I want you to see you're parents but you've been doing a good job at not seeing them," said Freddy.

Harry finally found out.

"The only reason you haven't killed me yet is because you can't, you need me to put fear in every single last wizard and witch's heart for you will be unstoppable, the people you killed was to just get to me for that you can take my fear, kill me, then get the fear from everybody else, but I haven't got enough fear for you to take over, am I correct?" said Harry.

Freddy looked at Harry.

"Yep, you're parents are dead, but I'm dead too, so they can come back, only if they want," said Freddy.

"So you did that thing Sir Nearly Headless Nick-"

"No I didn't," said Freddy, getting closer to Harry.

"What did you mean by all that in the Great Hall?" Harry asked.

"You know that feeling you get when you wake up, that feeling that scares you and make you seem stronger, that belongs to me, when Voldemort gave you his power, I felt left out, so I gave you some of my power," Freddy said grinning.

Harry heard large foot- steps coming from behind the door.

"You're listening to something aren't 'cha," Freddy said.

"You're ugly face talking," said Harry, Harry didn't think he ticked Freddy off that much, Freddy's grin turned into a smirk.

"Harry Potter, Freddy Krueger, this story is screwed up but still I will win so good- night Harry Bladder… I mean Harry Potter," said Freddy raised his claw over Harry but then the door flung open, one of Fluffy's middle head burst out almost bit down on Freddy but he jumped up and landed on its head. "YEE HA!"

The walls around the door collapsed and now every body part was in the same room with Harry and Freddy.

The three heads thrashed around violently trying to get Freddy but Freddy held on like a bull rider with a large grin, he was also stabbing the heads. Fluffy rammed out of the room and down the corridor stairs, screeching, and Freddy yelling out "YEE HA!"

"Harry!" yelled Ron, Hermione and Cho, then ran up to Harry and gave him a hug. They all looked at Freddy laughing his head off.

"Look at this thing, it's a three way cross of Cujo, King Ghidorah and Ceribus!" chortled Freddy, now holding its ears.

Fluffy ran faster down the corridors, getting more vicious trying to get Freddy. Freddy was still stabbing heads.

Freddy jumped off of Fluffy and ran up to Harry.

"Hah, nice one kitties, hah!" Freddy yelled, he grabbed Harry neck with his claw and started dragging him down the stairs.

"Hah let go of him!" yelled Ron, Hermione and Cho Chang. They grabbed onto Freddy, while he was dragging Harry by his neck.

"Back off" said Freddy, still grinning, he then stabbed Hermione in the hand, she let go of Freddy.

"Hah, your lucky I didn't go for the vein," said Freddy, he then stabbed Ron in the foot, Hermione and Ron let go and back off, Ron fell to the ground, Hermione tried to withstand the pain.

Freddy stabbed Cho in the shoulder, but she wouldn't let go.

"You're a frisky one, aren't cha!" yelled Freddy, he guessed it was because of her love to Harry.

"You sick bastard," he said to Cho, "hah, I might need you."

He grabbed Cho's arm with his remaining hands and started dragging her with Harry.

Freddy dragged them outside and…

"Hah, wait!" yelled Freddy, "where's the three- headed dog?"

Ggggrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Why does this only happen when the bad guys are holding the good guys?" Freddy said, he looked back and saw Fluffy looking at him with loath like eyes, Freddy started running still holding Harry and Cho, and then Fluffy started chasing them.

"OH! GOOD DOG! GOOD THREE- HEADED DOG! NOW JUST STOP TRYING TO EAT ME!" yelled Freddy. "I'M NOT A CHOW TOY BUT I THINK THE CHINEES GIRL IN MY LEFT HAND IS!"

Freddy made outside, he through Harry and Cho onto the grass, he jerked back and stabbed Fluffy right in the chest, it didn't kill Fluffy but it ran by Freddy and into the Forbidden Forest.

"And I thought I was the only freak," said Freddy. He rose up his claw and hand and started grinning again.

"Ah, you feel that?" Freddy asked, not looking for an answer. "Those freaks' fear feels so good."

Harry got up, and helped Cho up.

"Thanks," said Cho.

"Your well come," said Harry, he looked at Freddy confused. "Why can't we kill him, he's not as powerful in the real world, he's really powerful in the dream world but why is he kicking our rear ends in the real world?"

Harry then realized it.

"You feed on our fears, doubts and dreams, that's why we haven't killed you, you are using our fears, doubts and dreams against us," Harry said.

"He finally gets it, well I was pretty sure people already knew I feed on dreams, see Harry, you're boring the reader, sorry reader. But that's why Dobby got killed so easily, his only fear was not protecting you, so it was easily to kill him. Marcus Flint was so twisted so I used that against him, no when it came to Justine Finch- Fletchley, it was totally easy, because he was half human and half wizard, and his only fear was losing his magic, Malfoy and Hegrid in my opinion was the easiest."

"Hah Freddy!" yelled Dumbledore.

"What do… you… want," said Freddy, he jerked around and saw the whole school of Hogwarts holding their wands and pointed them at Freddy.

Freddy grinned and said, "There's no need for wands."

"READY!" Dumbeldore screeched.

"Uh oh!" said Freddy.

"AIM!" Dumbledore screeched again.

Freddy ran up to Harry, and hid behind him, he grabbed Harry's neck with his claw.

"FIRE!" yelled Dumbledore, a red light burst out of the tip of everyone's wands and went through Harry and hit Freddy.

"Ouch!" said Freddy, a blue light his head and his head flung off, and his hat went flying into the air.

"HE'S DEAD!" yelled a Dean Thomas and then a the children yelled out in victory, Dumbledore walked up to Harry and said, "Are you alright?"

"I think," said Harry, he looked at the headless body of Freddy Krueger. "Is he dead?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, a roar that sounded like a lion's roar echoed through the air.

Harry looked at Freddy and saw his claw and hand grab its own head and put on, Freddy was still alive with his head on. Harry never noticed this before but when Freddy wasn't wearing his hat, he looked scarier. Freddy's eyes weren't gray anymore they were red.

"Come here my pretty, I got some gingerbread for you," said Freddy.

"NO!" yelled Dumbledore, he ran up to Freddy and through a punch but Freddy ducked before the blow.

"Albus," said Freddy he stabbed Dumbledore in the stomach, "first Flint, then Justine and Peeves and Dobby and Malfoy and Hegrid and now the greatest wizard of all, Albus Dumbledore," Freddy said, not even giving a little grin, he was ticked off.

Freddy stood up and punched Dumbledore in the face, he jumped back, and Freddy walked up to the fallen wizard and started kicking him.

"You couldn't protect them and yourself back then, you can't do it now," said Freddy.

Harry then jumped on Freddy's back, but it was short noticed, Freddy through Harry off of him.

"Don't hurt him!" yelled Hermione, Freddy grinning, he put his claw in from of his stomach and thrust his claw forward, into Hermione's chest.

"Isn't it seventh period," said Freddy grinning. Freddy pulled his claw back and sliced Hermione's neck, Freddy then through her toward the Forbidden Forest.

"NO!" screamed Ron, but before he could run toward Freddy, Freddy was standing in front of Ron and had already stabbed him in the femur (the area between your crotch and a little higher then your knee), Ron fell to the ground, Freddy started stabbing Ron in the back.

"Red seems to inkwell freckles around you," said Freddy. Ron spit out blood. Ron then stopped struggling.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan started running up to Freddy.

"Why does everybody run up to me, why?" Freddy asked himself, he stock out his index blade, and sliced the air, but when the blades came back to Freddy's shoulders, it cut Seamus and Dean's stomachs, they're insides poured out.

"Wow! That's what I call Meow Mix," said Freddy, he put his claw and hand to his stomach and started chortling. Then all the children and teachers jumped on Freddy, Harry heard slashing and blood squirted out of the dog pile of children and teachers.

Harry ran up to Professor Snape, pulled him onto his back, Snape's face was completely slashed, his eyes had been popped, his teeth and tong were pulled out, and Snape had died painfully.

Harry then saw Freddy's face in the pile.

"Give us kiss," Freddy chortled, he stuck out his tong at Harry.

Harry stumbled back he looked at Cho Chang was at his side, he was happy she didn't jump on Freddy.

"Harry and Cho Potter, hum, sorry to tell you two but that doesn't ring," said Freddy.

"YOU ARE NOT REAL! THIS IS ALL A DREAM! I'M IN MY BED SLEEPING! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BE REAL!" bellowed Harry; he saw the red in Freddy's eye turn gray.

"This is a world full of werewolves, vampires, hippogriffs, trolls, giants, giant snakes, weird looking things that kind a look like me in a black cape- Dementors, you believe in Voldemort who is also dead, witches and wizards, you believe in all of them and you don't believe in me. REALITY CAN BE A BITCH! ALONG WITH YOU!" yelled Freddy, he started walking toward him and Cho but he stopped when he looked at Cho. Harry then realized his weakness.

"THE ONLY REASON YOU HAVEN"T KILLED ME OR CHO YET IS BECAUSE OF LOVE! HE FEED ON FEAR, DOUTB AND DREAMS BUT LOVE IS YOU'RE ONLY WEAKNESS!" yelled Harry, and looked at Freddy's confused.

"Maybe, how am I supposed to know? You know what, you're Jack and shit, and Jack left town," said Freddy, but his face turned from confused to grinning to a dreaded.

Freddy grabbed Cho by the neck and pulled her away from Harry.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Harry about to stand but then Freddy put his claw up to Cho's neck.

"I'm just bringing you to my nightmare," said Freddy grinning. "Love is so sweet, I loved once, it was to my wife and daughter, but then my wife snooped around and I strangled her to death, but then my daughter blew up, then that little thing called love vanished, Harry she'll brake you're heart, look at her, she's Chinese and Chinese people have never done anything for us have they now."

Harry loved Cho more then anything in the world; if she died he would be all-alone.

"Please don't kill her, please," said Harry.

Freddy looked at Harry confused, he didn't understand how anyone could love someone like that, how was it possible, his face turned from confused to remorse. Freddy pulled her face in front of his, he looked at her a long period of time, he then made her looked at Harry.

"Now that I looked at her, she is pretty cute," said Freddy, then Harry swore he saw a tear fall down Freddy's cheek.

Freddy then looked in Harry's eyes; Freddy then sliced Cho's neck.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" screamed Harry, but it was to late, Freddy was squeezing Cho's neck for the blood could come out of her sliced neck quicker and faster.

Freddy through Cho to the ground, Harry ran up to Cho's body but Freddy kicked him in the face making him jump back.

"There's nothing you can do," said Freddy. "WOW! Got ya thinkin' that was one of those emotional freaks and I was going to let her go, you need to get out more."

Harry watched helplessly as Cho struggled for air but couldn't find any, after about a minute or two Cho stopped moving.

"You have killed everyone," said Harry, he fell to his knees.

"Yes," said Freddy.

Harry then fell on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

9

Harry opened his eyes and saw Cho Chang, looking at him.

"Cho, you're alive," said Harry.

"Yah," said Cho confused.

Harry then started kissing her, Harry tasted her tongue, he opened his eyes and saw Freddy, and he pushed Freddy away.

"Hah, remember one thing Harry, there's no such thing as not using too much tong," said Freddy, grinning.

Harry screamed.

Harry opened his eyes and was lying down on the grass, he saw Freddy Krueger standing in front of him.

Harry ran by Freddy and into Hogwarts, Freddy wasn't far behind, Harry ran down each corridor, looking for the other way out.

"HARRY! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" Freddy chortled. Freddy then grabbed Harry's leg, Harry fell down, Harry looked at Freddy and started punching him but it didn't seem to faze him. "This is where you die Harry Potter."

Freddy raised his claw, but then someone punched Freddy in the face, it was Dumbledore, he held onto Freddy's claw.

"GET OUT OF HERE HARRY!" yelled Dumbledore, Harry got up and started running, he ran outside and watched the fight.

10

Dumbledore held Freddy with all his strength.

"Let go of me bitch," Freddy said. Dumbledore punched Freddy in the face again. "You wanna play it like that okay."

Freddy stabbed Dumbledore in the hand, Freddy then stabbed him in the stomach, and Dumbledore punched Freddy in the face again.

"WHY WON"T YOU JUST DIE?" bellowed Freddy, he noticed that the walls started shaking.

"What are you doing?" asked Freddy.

"Doing what I should of done all of those years ago… kill you," Dumbledore said.

Freddy realized that the whole school was shaking.

"ENTER MY NIGHTMARE BITCH!" yelled Dumbledore; the school started shaking fiercer by the second, the walls collapsed and Hogwarts started falling on them.

"NO!" yelled Freddy.

"All those lives you took, the feelings of others you destroyed, the pain and suffering of others, its you're turn," Dumbledore said, Dumbledore through a fist but Freddy grabbed it, Freddy then sliced Dumbledore's neck, Dumbledore let go and fell to the ground.

Freddy got up and started running toward the entrance, he pushed open the doors and saw Harry pointing his wand at Freddy.

"YOU'RE IN MY NIGHTMARE NOW BITCH!" yelled Harry, a green light shot out Harry's wand and hit Freddy right in the chest, Freddy went flying back and landed right where Dumbledore was lying.

Freddy looked up and saw the ceiling fall.

11

Harry saw Hogwarts falling from a safe distant, he knew there was no way Freddy could survive that, Harry started to cry because everyone of his friends were dead, and his real home was destroyed.

Harry turned around and got into a little canoe and let the canoe bring him wherever it went.

When all the dust and ruble stopped going everywhere, there was only silence, dead silence.

But then a claw burst out of the ruble, and there was laughter.

THE END

By: Michael J. Gallant

Based On The Character Created By

Wes Craven and J.K. Rowling.


End file.
